coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8344 (17th March 2014)
Plot Kevin phones Sally to say he's coming back on Friday as Bill is getting better. Roy goes to collect Hayley's ashes on his own despite having arranged to go with Fiz and Chesney. Luke Britton tries to get Tyrone to offer him a job at the garage. Tyrone has a mountain of paperwork to sort through before Kevin gets back, on top of the work at the garage. Marcus isn't considering the house Maria wants as it's too expensive but she excitedly tells him her parents will give them the deposit. As she has to work, he agrees to view the showhome himself. He becomes enthusiastic about it to prove a point to Todd. Fiz and Chesney find Roy looking lost outside the funeral parlour. He tries to back out of collecting the ashes but Fiz makes him go through with it. Todd plants the seeds of doubt in Maria's mind about Marcus's sexuality. Maria is let away early from work and decides to surprise Marcus at the showhome. Tim and Maddie fear they'll be pushed out when Kevin returns. Michelle quizzes Peter on how things are with Carla but he angrily snaps at her. Todd turns up at the showhome ahead of Maria and pretends to be Marcus's boyfriend. Roy stores Hayley's ashes in a cupboard and gets on with doing something else. Audrey drives Maria to the showhome, eager to see it for herself. Todd implores Marcus not to go through with the house buy, saying it'll be a disaster for everyone involved. Todd kisses him and he responds. Maria and Audrey arrive at the showhome and make their way inside... Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *Heather Washbrook - Paula Wolfenden *Estate Agent - Christine Clare Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *G. Washbrook and Son - Exterior and interior *Showhome - Exterior and interior Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd hatches a plan after Maria tells him she is going to surprise Marcus; Roy collects Hayley's ashes; and Tim is worried to learn that Kevin is returning to the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,020,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2014 episodes